fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazro
, Stooge of Light}} General Info Lazro is an evolved gridmask (basically human) who takes part in several adventures with other story characters. Although most of the time a support character in nature, Lazro's notable randomness and occassional unexpected usefulness are not to be overlooked. __TOC__ Story and Background Lazro was originally just a simple teenager, like any other person his age, living like the human-esque character that he was (He is presumed to have lived in Gretown at this time.). However, his life was changed one day when he went into a poisonous forest, only to be saved by Digug, who would later become a trusty pet of his. After saving Lazro, Digug lead the evolved Gridmask to LDZX Corps., where Lazro met up with several of the main characters who would influence his life, and also where he adopted Digug. After having been acquaintanced with the protagonists for a while, Lazro got more into their adventures. He appears in several small stories having scattered appearances as a minor character. He also appears in many major stories as a support character. He was one of the only survivors among his friends in the doomed timeline. However, he became very insane. The hairpin almost completely took him over over the years. Due to him following Alísceia, he had gained a sixth sense for sensing facts and fiction. Personality and Relationships Lazro can be described as having two simultanious personalities, which may or may not be related to his personal "angel" and "devil" forms. While sometimes relatively level-headed, Lazro is typically known for being generally unpredictable. This also fits in with his main weapon, the hairpin, a weapon which through inexplicable means is able to transform into pretty much anything, which can be for the better or worse. RPG Info Relatively balanced, Lazro is gifted more offensively than defensively, though his signature ability is his higher critical hit chance, which when combined with some random hairpin selections, can create devastating attacks. However, he seems to have very little luck in battle. Archive Combat Apparati * - a simple move which can have varying effects and damage based on the users' stat boosts and weapons. * - Hits a single opponent with the weapon held twice or more, depending on Speed. (In the case of not having a weapon of the sort, fists will be constituted.) * - Puts all power behind the attack to damage a single opponent. May leave the user tired after use. * - A series of wild, blindly executed swings. Has increased attack power and varying accuracy. * - Increases attack power, but the user cannot use magic while enraged. *'''-=_{ßL/\Z3R_ß0|\/|ß_!=-''' - BE,PE!! HEHA!!! * - Moves objects or opponents to a different dimension. * - Summons the dead to his aid. Is used by Lazro's Shadow. * - Launches a random nearby item at the opponents. Random target and random object thrown. Damage depends on what was thrown. Is used by Lazro's Shadow. * - A beam of power launches at a single opponent. Is used by Lazro's Shadow. * - Scratches with claws. May cause bleeding. Is used by Lazro's Shadow. Armament * - A hairpin that can conjure up any weapon that starts with a letter in its name. Also has the effect of keeping the player alive with at least 1 HP after a strong attack as long as their HP is at least half. *Ao Oni-related Items - A group of items found and used only in the Trix series. Oddly enough, they are all directly related to the Ao Onis. ** - A crude bashing instrument. ** - A femur taken from the corpse of an Ao Oni Standard. Increases attack and lowers defense. ** - A combination of the Lead Pipe and Standard's Femur. Increases Accuracy. ** - a femur taken from the corpse of a Ao Oni Goliath. ** - A combination of the Lead Pipe and Goliath's Femur. Increases Attack. ** - A blue armor that shoots bullets. * - Two flaming katanas that deal fire damage and shoot fireballs. Taken from a Dark Samurai Flame. **Was replaced by the after Corruption: He Comes, because the Dual Flame Katanas were destroyed upon entering the Corruption Zone. Traits * - Unlocks the powers of improbable events. This ability not only allows for the user to have an unpredictable skill set and stats, but also masks the users' aura and grants Lazro with nonexistant powers unlocked through means of randomness. * - A form used on some occasions. Causes the user to behave gallantly. Increases speed but lowers attack. * - A form used on some occasions, like when he is agitated. Causes the user to behave crudely. Increases attack greatly. * - Gains a sixth-sense of fact and fiction (Can predict enemy skill set.) Trivia *Has two vestigial forms which are rarely seen or used anymore (although once used to convey emotion)- pixelated angel/devil forms. Taku and Thinkatock apparently cannot use these two forms, suggesting that this is a rare mutation and does not run in the family. *Lives in a shack by the Forest levels (Click link and scroll down to see full image.) *There was once a lava spill in Lazro's basement, causing the production of a whole lotta obsidian. *As a result, Lazro's first pet Digug is an avid rock collector. *Enjoys ripe oranges, but has taken to eating Explosion Orbs as of late, claiming they are "spicier." *His slight insanity/randomness is due to the fact that his Bizarro World counterpart entered this world and existed on the same plane as he. This is also what allowed "corruption" in the FB Universe. Gallery Lazro Sprite.png|Sprite by Look-a-troopa Lazrofanart.png|Drawing by ZoshiX MSPA Lazro.png|Symbolica-Lazro - by ZoshiX Lazro WiR.png|A sprite-rendering of Lazro in Worlds in Ruin. Lazro Head SR.png|The decapitated head of Lazro, as seen in the Fan-Ball video game. Lol. Feastings Style Lazro Sprite.png|Lazro in Feastings Style. Lazrosprite.png|A sprite depiction. Lazro Drawing Thing.png|Another drawing of Lazro. Animu Lazro Sketch.png|TOO THE ANIMOO CAVE Animu ShadowLaz Sketch.png|Animu. Lazro_Portrait.png Category:Gridmasks